The Truth Is Rather Shocking
by TheFutureIsOurs
Summary: There are 2 transfer students from Ireland. Will Harry and Madison mesh like she hoped they would? Will Draco finally be able to reveal his true self? Most importantly, will Draco find love with Jacey?


Being accepted to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is the biggest honor ever. If you were me, you'd be freaking out right now. My parents are very proud of me. They're espically happy to know that the one and only Harry Potter is in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. The one part they're not too happy about is that Hogwarts is in England and well, we live in Ireland. My previous school is the School of Witchcraft and Celtic Magic, which might I say was an all girls school. It was a pretty good school but I really belong in Hogwarts. I know Ireland and England are not that far apart. My parents just don't like the fact that I'm going to be living there without them and boys go to Hogwarts. It's now time to leave. As I near platform 9 3/4, I become very nervous. As I enter the platform, I notice a very familiar face.  
I ran up to the red hair blue eyed girl and hugged her.  
"Madison Carmichael! What are you doing here?"  
"Hey Jacey! I got an acceptance letter over the summer. Wait, what are you doing here," Madison raised her very sly eyebrow.  
"I got a letter, too. When we get there, we have to get sorted. My parents want me in Gryffindor."  
"My parents want me in Slytherin. Why?"  
"Because of Harry Potter. My mom went to school with his mom. Why do yours want you in Slytherin?"  
"I remember now. Because my dad and Draco Malfoy's dad were good friends. My dad talked to his dad and his dad told him to keep and eye on me. Like I need an alarm system."  
"ALLLLLLLLLLLL ABOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!"  
"Let's go!"  
I grabbed Madison's hand and raced into one of the train's many cars. As we wandered through the car, I held onto her hand tightly. I didn't want ot let go of the only person I knew. As we reached the end of the car, passing many clueless first years (I shouldn't talk, but, I'm not a first year), we finally found a compartment. When I opened the door, we found a blond haird boy surrounded by two taller boys.  
"Why, hello Draco.," Madison didn't sound too happy.  
I turned to Madison and whispered, "That's Draco Malfoy!"  
All I recieved in return was a simple wink.  
"Oh, hello Madison. Who might your friend be?"  
"This is my very good friend Jacey Andrews. She's also transferring from the School of Witchcraft and Celtic Magic. Who might your friends be?"  
"This is Crabbe and Goyle. Please, sit with us."  
We both took seats on the bench across from Draco and his friends. I don't know what was wrong with me. I was feeling really weird. I also don't understand why Madison didn't like him. He's got manners and he's not that bad looking. I was staring at my shoes and fiddling with my robe when I heard my name.  
"Jacey? What year are you?"  
"Oh, I'm fourth year."  
"That's funny, so am I. And these two for that matter. You look like you should be a fifth or sixth year."  
I felt my face blushing. OHMYGOD! I think I like him. Jesus Christmas. I swear that Madison must have been really bored cause she fell asleep on the train! I was reading but so not consintrated on my book. Draco was speaking with his friends for a while. Then he was thinking to himself and writting something down. Draco and I didn't speak again untill we were nearly there.  
"Aren't you going to wake her up?" he asked me in a low voice so he wouldn't wake Madison, or his snoring friends for that matter.  
"I thought that she'd wake up on her own, I mean how far are we from Hogwarts?"  
"Not too far. I guess you're right, she should sleep for a while. I'm sure it's been kinda exciting for her seeing that she is in LOVE with Potter."  
"How'd you know that?"  
"My father and I go to visit her and her parents from time to time. We are forced to hang out."  
"Wow, she never told me that. I guess that's why she couldn't hang out after school all those days."  
The train came to a rather rude stop causing Madison, Draco and I to the floor. Madison had woken up by now and had beed dusting off her robe and fixing her hair while staring at Draco and I. He was rather nice to help me up.  
"Thanks, Draco."  
"No problem, Jacey."  
I looked over at Madison only to see her staring out the window at Harry Potter, praticly drooling. I was going to embarrass her so badly by getting Harry's attention, but I decided not to because I'm sure she didn't want to look like she fell off a train seat lying down when she met him.  
"ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"  
Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Madison and I headed off the train to fetch our things. As I was stepping off the train, Draco grabbed my hand and helped me down the stairs to the platform. When my feet touched the ground, we were staring at each other dead in the eyes. Then, Harry rushed up to me.  
"JACEY! I haven't seen you in a while. How's everything?"  
Draco just stood there and looked at me strange.  
"You know him?"  
"Yeah. His mom and my mom went to school together. We've been friends for like, ever."  
Draco didn't look so happy.  
"And how do you know Malfoy, Jacey?"  
"Harry, first of all, his name is Draco. Second, we met on the train."  
Harry just rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever. I thought you said you were bringing a friend."  
"Jace, would you like me to show you around?" Draco was starting to piss Harry off.  
"Malfoy, stay out of this!"  
Draco turned to me. Our eyes met and I swear I was in heaven. Then, he whispered in my ear, "If you ever want a good time, I'll be in Slytherin." Then, Draco walked away.  
"Thanks a lot, Harry."  
"What did I do!"  
Then, I remembered Madison. I looked over to her only to find her drooling and staring at Harry. I motioned for her to come over to me.  
"Harry, this is my awesomely good friend Madison Carmichael. Madison, this is..."  
"You honestly think I'm stupid, Jace? Nice to FINALLY meet you, Harry."  
She stuck out her hand and they shook. I could see her face turning red. Then, a puffy haired girl and a red haird boy came running up to Harry and each hugged him. When they broke away, Harry introduced them.  
"Jacey, Madison, this are two of my best friends Ron and Hermione. Ron, Hermione, this is my other best friend Jacey and her friend Madison."  
We all waved and said hey.  
"Harry, we have to head off to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall is waiting." Hermione sounded like the book worm type.  
We all grabbed our things and got into boats that took us to Hogwarts. When we got off the boat, I saw Draco and his minions. He looked at me and I noticed the saddness and anger in his icy blue eyes. All the students gathered in front of a woman. We were all standing in front of two very large wooden doors.  
"I would like to extend a large welcome to our first years and transfer students. And welcome back to our 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th years. Will all first years and transfer students please come to the front."  
As all of the first years and transfers rushed to the front, Professor McGonagall opened the wooden doors to reveal a moving sky like ceiling, huge wooden tables, teachers seated on a raised platform in the front, and a single stool with the sorting hat upon it. As I started to walk, I felt a hand on my shoulder that sent a chill up my spine. I spun around to find Draco behind me. Madison quickly pulled my arm and hurried me to the line, even though she ended up being last.  
"Jacey Andrews."  
As Professor McGonagall called my name, I hurried to the stool and sat uopn it. It was so embarassing to sit alone on a stool in front of so many students. When I was comfortable, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon my head. I looked over to the Slytherin table and found Draco looking at me.  
"Hummmmm, interesting. So, young lady, you and Harry Potter have been friends for a while, eh? Well, we can all tell that your parents and Mr. Potter want you in Gryffindor. But, your mind tells me otherwise. Let me see...hummm...mmmmmmm...uh-huh, I got it...SLYTHERIN!"  
I looked back over to the Slytherin table and saw every cheering and standing up. I searched for Draco and when I found him, I noticed he had the biggest smile on his face. From what I've heard from both Harry and Madison, Draco wasn't the nice person type. I jumped off the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table. Once I got there, Draco had Crabbe and Golye move just so I could sit next to him. I looked towards the Gryffindor table and noticed Harry was pissed. Then, Draco turned to me.  
"See that man? Black robes and black hair? That's Professor Snape. He's the head of our house."  
Draco was pointing to a man who looked rather scary. All I did was shake my head. Then, Professor McGonagall called Madison to the stool.  
"Madison Carmichael."  
Madison pranced her way to the stool. As she sat down, she looked towards me and winked.  
"Ahhhh, a young girl...thinks she's in love...ahhhhhhh, you honestly think I would tell everyone our secret?...well, you and Draco Malfoy have the same type of relationship as Mr. Potter and Ms. Andrews...except, not as fun and friendly...i see...your father wants you in Slytherin...i know what you heart truely desires...let's see...yes...uh-huh...mmmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmm...GRYFFINDOR!"  
I turned away from the stool laughing to myself. Then I whispered to myself, "I hope no one else noticed that she almsot fell of that stool."  
" I did."  
When Draco said that my body jumped.  
"What are you so scared about?"  
"Nothing. I didn't think anyone would hear me."  
We both turned to our plates and ate our dinner. After dinner, All the houses were lead to their common rooms. Before entering, Jacey said good night to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Madison. Draco then held on to Jacey's hand and lead her to her room, which was next to his. They said their good nights and Jacey went into her room. She noticed she had a roomate.  
"Hello. My name's Jacey Andrews. I transfered from the School for Witchcraft and Celtic Magic in Ireland."  
"Hi. I'm Poison "Jade" Madden. I've been going here for four years. Wow, Ireland. That must be interesting."  
"Yeah. It's fun. My parents weren't too pleased that I would be living without them and with boys. My old school was all girls."  
"I would have hated it there. Well, welcome to Hogwarts. We should go to bed now. We have to get up early."  
As I changed and got into bed, all I could think about was Draco. I lay down and closed my eyes.  
"Night Jacey."  
"Night Jade."  
I rolled over and fell into the world where all my wishes come true. 


End file.
